Beat
by AndiAi
Summary: Hope loves to dance and his love for dancing has attracted someone very sweet to him  Eh summary sucks rated m for a reason dudes. lol
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ Hello my lovely readers. I am writing this to fill up a certain pairing that there definitely is NOT enough of on here. I think that this could be the best description on stuff that I'll write. Sooo I really hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor do I think I do. I just own this plot.

Beat…

The music blared loud and the bass was making my head throb. And there were red yellow and blue lights flashing on and off. They were practically blinding me. But I liked it. I was dancing to my heart's content in the center of the huge dance floor, blonde hair matted down to my head but moving whenever I would do a drop or jump. It was falling in straight pins along the side of my face. My breathing was heavy from dancing non-stop for the past hour or so. The beat changed and my steps were synched with it automatically. I smiled at the song it had changed to and my dancing was the rhythm and flow of the song. I laughed at the others who stared at me like I was some kind of drug addict for being able to dance so long without a break.

What can I say? I was born to dance. I loved the feeling of my feet hitting the floor with every step I take. And I love the way that my body can twist and turn in ways that other peoples bodies couldn't. And the way that I caught HIS eyes whenever I out danced everyone the way they seemed to linger on me. And the small smile that played at his lips when he watched me. It made me want to melt right there. But I always kept going if not for me it was to impress him, this stranger that was always at this club every night. And he never drank from what I saw. He comes to watch people dance. And lately he has been watching me a lot.

His brown eyes are staring keeping contact to me for as long as I kept dancing. I know I must sound like an obsessed freak. But it's the truth it was Vanille that had first pointed it out. Her soft pink eyes were looking excitedly into my blue.

:. Weeks ago.:.:

"Look Hope I told you he was staring last night. And now he is doing it again!" Her voice was squeaking in delight. "But he drinks not a lot just a little."

I smiled and blushed, and then I looked over to where she had pointed. Sure enough he was there, staring at me. When my eyes met his he turned the other way, proving Vanille's point. She was right… he was watching me.

:..:.:

I am seventeen. You can still go to a club as long as you are not drinking, if you are underage. It's against the law to drink underage here. You actually do jail time if you are caught. So I stay away from the alcohol. But not only for the reason that it's illegal though. I have seen firsthand how it makes people act. It can make you tired and sluggish and that's not for me. I like to dance too much to be too tired to dance.

If I ever drank it would have to be on a night where I just didn't want to dance. Because once the stuff wears off you are laying down moaning and groaning because you drank too much. I could never live my life like that. I would have to be going completely and utterly insane.

The music still blares as I stopped dancing. I walked up to the bar and ordered bottled water. The bar tender walks away swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music, and nodding her head a little too. When she was out of sight I felt a slight tap to my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and gasped. It was him.

He smiled slightly. His chin was shadowed ever so slightly with hair. And his brown eyes…they were so deep you could look a mile into them. His teeth were pearly white. And he had shoulder length blonde hair. He wore a black beanie on the top of his head. He was gorgeous.

"Hello." He said still smiling slightly. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but you are an amazing dancer. The way you can go for hours without stopping and the way that you synch yourself with the music. It's very graceful."

I felt my face get hot, turning a deep crimson color coloring my usually pale complexion. "Thank you." I said cheerfully letting the sincerity ring through my voice.

"I am sorry if I have been freaking you out though. Because you always see me watching you dance, and your face always seems to be distressed when you see that I am." He said worriedly.

"No you haven't been. I was just wondering why you were." I said putting the confusion clear on my face.

His already tan complexion was tinged darker when I said that. "Well it's like this." He said. And he softly grabbed my chin and pulled me in. He kissed me gently right on the lips. I felt the blood rushing straight to my face. And I closed my eyes. Thousands of fireworks were going off inside my head. My face got redder at the sight of them. My lips were tingling as if an electric current was being passed through them. When he stopped the kiss he pulled away. His face was redder than mine could ever have been. Even though this was my first kiss, it was amazing.

"I see." I said breathlessly. I was literally gasping for air. How long had this kiss lasted exactly.

He smiled looking at how I was reacting and how my face was red. "So I am going to take your breathlessness as a good thing."

All I could do was nod to this statement. "Hello my name is Hope." I said smiling gently.

He smiled and said "And mine is Snow. And your water is almost here." He pointed over toward the bar where sure enough the bar tender was with my water.

"Here you go sir." She said.

"Thanks….Tifa." I said looking at the name tag on her shirt. She smiled brightly her soft looking brown hair moving as she nodded to me. I turned back to Snow and he was smiling brightly.

"So do you have a cell phone? I would like to see you again. Well other than being here everynight and watching you dance." He said laughing.

I nodded vigorously and we traded numbers. He laughed and smiled when he saw I put a smiley face next to my name in the phone.

When he left I sighed happily. This is something that Vanille is going to flip out over. Her little brother kissing a total stranger, and giving him my number? Ugh this is gonna be an interesting conversation. She is definitely going to be yelling at me half the night. I shuddered at this thought. Then again she is the one that pointed him out to me.

Maybe it won't be all that bad after all. I thought my mind heading towards the sensations of that kiss. The way my lips tingled and the fireworks. I smiled still in bliss, and all this from one simple kiss.

My mind was still whirling and my head was spinning. Neither of these things was bad feeling they were good. All I can say is that I had never felt like this in my life. And all these things mixed together gave me butterflies in my stomach. The butterflies that make you want to dance like a fool and sing some super mushy love song. I smiled at my thoughts. Yes tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

:. Gap.:.:

I was walking home and thinking about tonight's events. The kiss, he was watching me dance. The whole thing... was just amazing. And it makes me feel like I could just fly just thinking about it. In fact I felt like I was flying during the kiss. I felt free and didn't care who was watching me.

The night was cold and brisk. And the stars shone bright overhead. The moon was a crescent in the sky but it was still bright. There were barely any clouds and the ones that were there were thin enough to see the stars through. It was one beautiful night. The wind blew ever so slightly and I shivered. My house was just around the corner. And I was in the best mood of my life. I mean how couldn't I be? I got kissed by this really sweet guy and we exchanged numbers. Life right now couldn't be better for me.

As I stepped up to my front porch I could feel the feelings of nervousness overwhelm me. I knew that things wouldn't be that bad but still who knows what's going to happen. I open the door and Vanille is sitting on the couch reading a book. Well here goes nothing.

She looked up from her book and jumped up her bright pink hair bouncing. "I heard I heard. Tifa already told me!" she said excitedly. "He finally talked to you after god knows how long! And you two kissed and exchanged numbers!" She finished happily.

I blushed and nodded. "That's exactly what I was about to tell you." I said shyly.

"You kissed THE hottest guy in our city. Of course he is gay so he isn't of much use to us girls apparently." She laughed. "But STILL I am so JEALOUS of you right now."

A:N/well what do you think people? Should I continue? Or quittt? Please review and tell me! Oh yeah please don't flame…


	2. pulse

Pulse

Chapter two of beat…

Two Months Earlier…

I stared up intensively at the sky. The baby blue was mixing with the marshmallow white clouds. The wind was tickling at my nose and it smelled of freshly mown grass. The smells of summer all invaded my senses. And the salty ocean water crashed at the shore behind my house. My blonde hair was tickling the back of my neck. And the warm sun was heating my cheeks. I smiled softly at all of these feeling combined how much I just wanted to lie in my lawn and fall asleep. Summer break was finally here, my last summer break. Next year I would be a senior in high school. And then after that I would be out of school. Well except for college which would be right around the corner. Things were coming to a close for me. Well all of the class that I had grown up with. All of us were excited and sad at the same time. After this year we would be out of school. But we would be separating and going to colleges across the country from each other.

As for me I would be staying here. I have a four year scholarship to our town's university. They had said when they gave me the scholarship that they had been keeping an eye on me since I had gotten a perfect score on my ACT. I wrapped my arms around my knees and smiled again. The wind blew softly and put a cool breeze on my skin. Maybe I'll go for a swim. I thought as I stood up. I felt a little wobbly from not moving for so long. I went into my house and went up the big stairs to my bedroom. When I finally got to my room I grabbed my swim trunks and began to change out of my jeans and t-shirt. When I had my swim trunks on I walked back down the stairs and out my back door. I walked to the sand and felt how warm it was I smiled. My toes were wiggling as I walked in the sand. The texture was slightly scraping at my skin. It wasn't hard or bad enough to leave any scratches but it was enough to stop the ant itching that was there. When I had finally made it up to the water, I breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the ocean.

I slowly placed my foot into the water. The waves were moving lightly against it. The water was bringing a cooler sensation that the sand. The water was soft and completely enveloped my feet. As I stepped deeper the coolness continued to rise up on my ankles. This sensation made me smile. I took another step and once again the water got deeper. The waves were now hitting at my upper thighs. But only my ankles were in the water. I took another step and now my lower calves were submerged. From there I dove headfirst into the water. Some of the salty water had made its way into my mouth. I swam slow letting my body take in the ocean water. When I came up for air I just floated on my back. I was just lying there looking up at the sky. There were hardly any clouds and the clouds that were there were white and puffy. The sun shone bright lighting up the ocean and making it look blue.

I don't know how long I had stayed in the ocean because rightly I don't even know the time I had started. But I was in a long time. So I slowly swam to shore so I could go home and take a shower.

…TIMEGAP…

After I had taken my shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I had decided I should go out and shop for a little while. So I grabbed my car keys and hopped into my car, driving to the mall. I loved the valley where I lived. The sun always shone and it rained very little. There was always a happy couple walking down the street. Most of them being happy couples from my school, but they were happy together none the less. In all out honesty I was jealous of them. I was seventeen and had never been in a relationship with anybody. Of course I was attractive according to most of the girls at the school. Some of them had been after me because of that. But I wasn't interested in that. I'm not into girls, I'm into guys.

But none of them were interested in me. I mean at least not that I know of. But who knows right? I don't have the time to go around and ask "Do you like me?" to every guy that I am interested in. And there are hardly any gay guys that go to our school. But none of those are even remotely close to my type. I have standards and they don't fit them. They don't even come close to fitting them. Some people say I set my standards to high. But I have to because I don't want to end up going out with some creep who with take advantage of me.

Then again I am not the most trusting person either. I always try to trust someone but I never had been able too. It's just hard to trust anyone when you have had the kind of life that I have had. My tears were always falling because your dad has hit you again mom always yelling at you because you love the wrong sex. Everything goes easy for a lot of kids. Good parents that love you for who you are. But not for me, my life is nothing but grief and sorrow.

I know what you're thinking. You are thinking that I am only trying to get sympathy from you. But I have had enough sympathy to last a life time. And honestly I am sick of it.

As I get to the mall I notice a new guy in town. He had shoulder length blond hair that he wore under a black beanie and he was very muscular. That's all I could really see at my distance. But I could also see he was very attractive. And his looks fit my standards. But he is probably straight and his personality probably wouldn't fit them.

But then he looked at me. And I could see his eyes they were brown. They were the deepest chocolate brown I had ever seen. I could feel the blood rushing up to my face at his gaze.

A:N/ okay here is chapter two. And I am not being rude… but I changed the color of snows eyes on purpose. I thought he would look better with very deep brown eyes that you can look forever into…


End file.
